parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen 2 (Shrek 2)
Cast *Shrek - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Shrek (Human) - Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Donkey - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Donkey (Horse) - Ferdinand *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Sally (Cars) *Puss in Boots - Blu (Rio) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Queen Lillian - Queen Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *King Harold (Human) - King Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *King Harold (Frog) - Nicky Flippers (Hoodwinked!) *Prince Charming - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Fairy Godmother - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Gingy - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Pinocchio - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *The Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Three Little Pigs - Rex, Slinky and Hamm (Toy Story) *The Three Blind Mice - Alvin Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Magic Mirror - Darrell Cartrip (Cars) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Odette (Ballerina/Leap!) *Mongo - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) Scenes #Opening Credits ("Accidentally in Love") #Return from Honeymoon/Invitation #Arrival at Far Far Away ("Funky Town") #A Big Surprise/Lightning McQueen Met King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly #Terrible Dinner #Sally Met Mrs. Tweedy/"Whether Your Parents Like it or Not, I Am a Car!" #King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly Travel to Friar Fat Boy #King Butterfly Makes a Deal to Blu #Lightning McQueen Reads Sally's Diary ("I Need Some Sleep")/"I Was Reading a Scary Book" #Fight with Blu at the Old Oak #Sally Looks for Lightning McQueen #Potion Factory #Lightning McQueen Meets Mrs. Tweedy at the Potion Factory #The Potion Factory Escape ("Ever Fallen in Love") #Lightning McQueen's Potion Taste Test/Transformation #Lightning McQueen Turns Human/Annoying Talking Animals #"Changes"/Marco Diaz Meet Mrs. Tweedy #"People Ain't No Good"/"Is That What He Wants?" #The Far Far Away Hollywood Red Carpet/Knights #The Right to Remain Silent #"Holdin' Out for a Hero"/Mrs. Tweedy's Defeat #All is Revealed/"Livin' La Vida Loca" #End Credits Movie Used: *Shrek 2 (2004) Clips From Movies, VideoGames and TV Shows Used: *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Cars The Videogame (2006) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2019) *Shark Tale (2004) *Ferdinand (2017) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Chicken Run (2000) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ballerina/Leap! (2016/2017) *The Lego Movie (2014) *and more Gallery Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Shrek Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).png|Marco Diaz as Shrek (Human) Oscar-shark-tale-1.7.jpg|Oscar as Donkey Ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg|Ferdinand as Donkey (Horse) Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Princess Fiona (Human) Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Puss In Boots Queen_Butterfly_S2_profile.png|Queen Butterfly as Queen Lillian King_Butterfly.png|King Butterfly as King Harold (Human) Nicky Flippers in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil.jpg|Nicky Flippers as King Harold (Frog) Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill as Prince Charming Mrs Tweedy In Chicken Run .jpeg|Mrs. Tweedy as Fairy Godmother Emmet in The LEGO Movie 2- The Second Part.jpg|Emmet as Gingy Wander.jpg|Wander as Pinocchio Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as The Big Bad Wolf char_12883.jpg|Rex C77E047F-D88A-4A27-A0D0-EDFAD612B31E.jpeg|Slinky Hamm in Toy Story 2.jpg|and Hamm as The Three Little Pigs IMG 7407.JPG|Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Three Blind Mice IMG 6308.PNG|Momma Dino as Dragon darrell-cartrip-cars-2-42.6.jpg|Darrell Cartrip as Magic Mirror Odette_worried.png|Odette as Doris the Ugly Stepsister Lord Business in The Lego Movie.jpeg|Lord Business as Mongo Category:StevenandFriends Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs